Gone
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: Amu is once again hoping that Ikuto will come back to see her again after being gone for three years. My first song-fic. Was once called Cold! A/N about the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Miyuki: Well I am just in a writing mood I guess.**

**Amu: Either that or because you were sick and had to stay in bed all day today.**

**Miyuki: That too...Anyways this has nothing to do with my other Shugo Chara story, Younger Sister.**

**Yume: And if you haven't read it, you should.**

**Miyuki: You aren't in this one story!!**

**Ikuto: As they argue, I will say that this is Mi's first songfic.**

**Miyuki: Yes, so if it is bad, please don't blame me!!!**

**Amu: Anyways, Mi doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_Italics= song,_**Bold= P.O.V or time change, **normal= regular stuff. (Whatever you wanna call it.)

**Song: Gone by Chris Daughtry. ( I like this song!!!)**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

_**Feeling like this could only mean**_

_**I'm sinking.**_

_**Feeling like this could only mean**_

_**I'm sinking.**_

_**Well, I'm sinking.**_

_**Pull me up.**_

I know nothing will change if I wait out on my balcony. For three years now Ikuto, that perverted cat that I have fully realized that I am in love with, left Easter after we defeated it. All I remember that day is Ikuto giving me a smile he gave me after that. So that's what they mean by 'You don't know what you have until it's gone.'

"Come on inside Amu-chan! It's too cold for you to be out here!~desu" I looked at my three charas and smiled the best they could and told them a few more minutes. They agreed and went inside worried.

_**Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.  
Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone,  
But you are.  
You are.**_

I wish he would come back. All I do is look around and see things that remind me of him or places we have met at before. And living at one of those places doesn't help me get over him. Utau and I have become closer now that he is gone though, which is good. We both help each other to try and find him, but nothing has changed. It's like he had left Japan all together. That makes me feel a big pain in my heart.

_**Feeling overwhelmed, I take a dive  
To a once overfilled but now empty place to hide.  
The day you turned on me is the day I died,  
And I've forgotten what it's like,  
And how it feels to be alive.**_

Was I not good enough where you left? I know that I never admitted to him that I truly liked him, but I guess it's too late now. At school, I depend on my cool-and-spicy character more than ever. I don't even think my friends realized that anything is wrong, except for Rima who I spilled everything to. All I know is that my parents have realized that something is wrong, but they don't try to find out for they know I won't say. I'm almost like a body with nothing in it. All that is left it a empty heart and a cool-and-spicy character to control me.

_**Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.  
Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.**_

I start to cry again. I have lost count for how many times I have been up and cried myself to sleep. There was no use trying to remember because the number is too high. As I cry I fail to hear the rush of someone walking. Wasn't it supposed to be that guys weren't worth your tears, so you shouldn't cry over them?

_**Reach up to the sky.  
When nothing seems to go right,  
When nothing seems to go right for me.**_

I look up into the sky and see a shooting star and close my eyes and wish my hardest.

'PLEASE!!! Let Ikuto come back to see me again. I miss him so much and I need him back here with me again! Please!!'

I feel strong arms wrap around me and I gasp in shock at the sudden warmth and I realize that I have felt those arms before. He gives me the room to spin around and hug him tightly.

"Was I missed?" I stop hugging him and glare at him as a new flood of tears pour out of my eyes. He now hugs me and wipes my tears with, not a smirk, but a smile on his face.

_**Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor.  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.  
Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You never would be gone.  
I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone,  
But you are.**_

"Your mean and a big jerk! Do you know that I would wait here every night no matter the weather till my charas would force me to go in?! I would cry myself to sleep every night wishing for you to come back!!" As I yell at him, I pound my fist on his chest. He frowns at all if the pain he caused me. Good, I hope he feels bad, because now he can see what happened. He grabbed my fist and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have just left like that, but I needed to get away for a bit from Easter, just incase they came back again." Even though I knew that wasn't good enough excuse, my need for sleep made me not argue anymore. He picked me up again and walked inside my room and my charas said hi to him while Yoru flew over to talk. I snuggled into his arms and he smiled down at me. He walked over to my bed and was going to put me down, but I clung onto him and shook my head violently making myself dizzy.

"Don't leave. No, please stay." He looked at me and smirked, at least he was back to normal...

"As long as you don't stare at me and grin, then yes I will." He had already laid down and covered us with the blanket. I blushed for the first time in three years that was really meant and not to cover up my sadness.

"I didn't grin!!" I pouted for a second, but suddenly he kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I kissed him back after a few seconds. After a couple minutes, we broke apart and stare at each other.

"Whatever you say, perverted kid." Wow, what a thing to say after kissing me out of nowhere.

"I'm not a-- forget it!" He laughs at me and I just ignored him.

"Amu, the only reason I came back was to tell you something. Amu, I love you." I was shocked at what he said. He only came back because he loved me? All I hope is that this is true and it will all be here tomorrow and the rest of my life.

"I...love you too Ikuto." He smiled real big and hugged me tightly not letting go. I snuggled up to him and all I remember before going to bed was.

"Goodnight Amu-koi."

"Goodnight Ikuto-koi." Thank you. I might be selfish, but I want this all to be here when I wake up and I want him to never be gone again.

**Miyuki: So how did you like it?**

**Ikuto: I loved it. *smirks.***

**Amu:...It was...good.  
**

**Miyuki: Yay! Amu like it!! But after a bit at the end, the song was over but it kept going.**

**Miki: It was still good!**

**Ran: Yeah! Anyways. Please review and tell Mi what you think.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Miyuki: Okay I have fully decided to not continue this into a chapter story and to just leave it as a one-shot.**

**Amu: Okay, then why are you writing this??**

**Miyuki: Well I have decided that I want to do another Shugo Chara song-fic for AMUTO, but I can't think of a song to do. So I was wondering if anyone had a song I could do a song-fic for Amuto. If you do, please review and tell me the song. I will write it and give you the cresit for the song choice.**

**Ikuto: *smirk* More Amuto...**

**Miyuki: Don't go into your fantasies just yet. But let me say, I won't do Tadagay and Amu. And I can't really do any other pairing besides Amuto, but I will try if you really want me to...**

**Kimiko: *Pops out of no where!!!* Or if you have one for Fruits Basket, Mi can do that too!! Any pairing besides Akito and Shigure or Kureno and Akito. Or any Yaoi pairings...but besides that she can write any pairing. Even me!! BUT NOT WITH AKITO PEOPLE PLEASE!!!!**

**Miyuki: Sorry, I just need to work on something and I decided it was to be a song-fic. I just have no ideas. So please, if you have any ideas, I am open to them..**

**Yume: Please review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
